User talk:Fatal Disease
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Satan's Ring page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 20:51, October 16, 2012 ForgetIt (talk) 05:22, December 8, 2012 (UTC) For you~ SWAG That is all. ~lemonade and lollipops~ NeveRsLeePwitHme (talk) 01:57, June 22, 2013 (UTC) About Satan's Ring: I thought this story had potential, when you implied the ring had a will of its own at the start, but towards the end and the ending itself just let it down. Tigerhallam - Tale-teller of Terror (talk) 10:47, July 23, 2013 (UTC) U MICHIGAN U HUHUH When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 00:04, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Ryanjames1411 (talk) 01:08, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for helping me. :) RE:AFP I added the AbuseFilterBypass right to you. It seems like you will make good out of it. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 01:49, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to thank you for the support for me as rollback, and i know you'll be pleased to know i will be supporting you as well. Also if you could also ask people to come vote on my page, I will do the same for you Peppers246 (talk) 21:53, October 26, 2013 (UTC)I'm kind of a big deal Yah About that Maby I did maby I didnt, :33 Also, Dont worry about putting it in the blue zone, I did eet. Its Bigger On The Inside (Hate Mail Goes Here) ohaider thnx 4 de burthday wish, luv yuh xx <3 - ban hello fatal could my account and my i.p be unbanned from the trollpasta wiki please. thanks RE: yes i would like too have my chatmod rights back please. thank you for your help [[User:Superplankofdeath|'Superplankofdeath']] Talk 13:55, November 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Illustration Suggestions I'm sending this message a second time because I wasn't sure it got through okay, but your suggestion of having my illustrations at the bottom of the story is a good idea. Is that better than having the pictures all stacked to one side of the story? I thought about doing that, but then thought it would only distract the reader from the story. --User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:26, November 7, 2013 (UTC) You have my approval to arrange the pictures as you see fit. The sequence here will take up a lot of your talk space however. This might take a while since I only know how to add one pic at a time.--User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 18:53, November 7, 2013 (UTC)> This is taking forever, do you think a slideshow would work best? I tried uploading a slideshow of my recent pics on my site, but it just showed the most recent uploads of other people. How do I get directly to my pictures without having to scroll through several dozen pages? Also do you know how I could add several pictures at once to a page?--User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 20:05, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Gentlemen_Prefer_Blondes.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page4.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page6.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page10.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page.jpg||by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page2.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page3.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page11.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page13.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page12.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page16.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page14.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page17.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page15.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_basement_of_doom_by_mmpratt99-d4f8dbc.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_basement_of_doom2_by_mmpratt99-d4fnd42.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_basement_of_doom3_by_mmpratt99-d4g6eng.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_basement_of_doom4_by_mmpratt99-d4ggo9n.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_basement_of_doom5_by_mmpratt99-d4gtoha.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_basement_of_doom6_by_mmpratt99-d4gzt17.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_basement_of_doom7_by_mmpratt99-d4h3axz.jpg|by mmpratt99 RE: People I'm probably going to delete it once it's emptied. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:07, November 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: You may edit your talk page however you like as far as I'm concerned. The fact that other admins care so much about users removing admin warnings from their own talk page is rather silly to me, considering that said warnings are still viewable via the page history, but whatever. In any case, images are not admin warnings, so I doubt anyone will care. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:25, November 20, 2013 (UTC) : That wall of images going down the left side of the page is a bit distracting now that I look at it. lol. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:32, November 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thnx Here: GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 01:56, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much for the nomination. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much.ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 22:12, November 24, 2013 (UTC) It's fine! I understand, don't worry. Thank you for letting me know before I get really confused down the line. XD The Fantastic Flaky~ (talk) 16:49, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding categories to my story. You helped me a lot with that. Epiclesiasius (talk) 06:23, November 29, 2013 (UTC) hey fatalz You wanna know what's seedy? These seeds. And you lol. Jk I love you <3 Not really though. ha - 08:05, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you SO much I'm so sorry about the misunderstanding but thank you for unbanning me, I'm still getting used to the new layout for the editor so I will make sure it doesn't happen again. Also I want to say sorry for using someone else's account but since it won't let me leave messages I didn't have any other way to contact you. Please alert me in future so I can straighten things out. Thank you “Kira is childish and he hates losing… I’m also childish and hate losing.” - L (talk) 00:43, December 6, 2013 (UTC) WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DELETE MY CREEPYPASTA "Homeless Harry" Oh God Let me just say that while you weren't in chat the worst thing ever happened; WE GOT INVADED. Let me explain how and what happened: This guy called "Buttmurder" came on chat, he was harmless until 2 minutes later 3 people from a Spanish people came and talked Spanish; many warnings were given and one of them stopped, the rest of them got kicked and later banned. Later on a few more people came, they didn't do anything at the start, one of them left, the other one linked RedTube. He got banned. A few minutes later Buttmurder said the n word and got banned. Someone else came and spammed spaces, banned. Someone else then came and spammed language again, banned. Someone then came and insulted us, banned. Then Finn contacted staff. Sannse came, well... the invaders didn't stop there, 2 more people came, called us bitches and got banned. That was fucking pissing us off. Oh well, then Sannse told us not to feed the trolls with this link: , lol. We calmed down, Skelly came I explained everything to him. The end. This will remain on CP wiki history forever... SOMEGUY123 (talk) 19:28, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! I just wanted to say thanks for fixing my creepypasta. It is now officialy bearable to read. Just wanted to say thnx.Zombie8888 (talk) 02:10, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Check. I just sent you a email. BlubBloy (talk) 04:36, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Dem Colors Damn bitch! Some funky ass colors you got there! GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 05:28, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Wolf Faced Twilight (talk) 18:38, December 15, 2013 (UTC)Hi Im a pegasister (female brony) Also im like 4 years younger than you s we have some things in common. check out my page on deiventart (Twilight FrostFire) Lots of brony stuff Corn Joke What did the baby corn say to the mommy corn? "Where's popcorn?" I know it's corny but at least I've tried '-'[[User:Lei_Omaki|'Lei']][[User_Talk:Lei_Omaki|'Omaki']] 20:48, December 17, 2013 (UTC)